


Operative Hargreaves

by Ramseyk11



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramseyk11/pseuds/Ramseyk11
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 10





	Operative Hargreaves

Vanya Hargreaves, number 7 of the umbrella academy decided to go against her father for 18 years and joined the CIA, she will be training and studying for 3 years. The head of the agency showed her room and she walked in "your training starts tomorrow at 5 Don't be late" the head said. Vanya nodded and sat her stuff down. The next day she started training after 3 years of training she was now an operative in the CIA and after another 3 years she was married and lived on a farm with her wife, please enjoy this story and go through a journey of secrecy, trust, passion, and struggles. this is operative Hargreaves by me ramseyk11


End file.
